bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Furuidenshō Kakkotaru Shin'nen
Furuidenshō Kakkotaru Shin'nen (Furui denshō o Kakkotaru Shin'nen, Lit Definition, "Old Tradition, Firm Beliefs,") was the Head Captain of the Gotei 13, succeeding Genryūsai Shigunei Yamamoto. He was responsible for winning the vital battle in ending the Ultharon War, slaying Ultharon the Archdemon, sending him to Hell for the next several centuries to be living a horrendous sentence for an indefinite time. This act alone, earned him the title of Head Captain of the Gotei 13, as well as the respect of his peers and comrades that fought alongside him in that war, and many conflicts to come since then. During The War of Four, Furuidenshō did battle with the likes of Aizen, Juhabach and the Four Horsemen. In his final hours he fought the great Horseman, Suna, before falling to the hands of the Quincy King. His last breath was spent spiting the enemy in the form of a nearly fatal blow by his Bankai, ending his life in the process and leaving the seat of Captain Commander absent till Hana Yūgure, his surrogate daughter, took up the reins as the Gotei 13's newest leader. Appearance: Shin'nen is a youthful man with flowing obsidian black hair that goes down pass his shoulder blades, held up in a ponytail with a white ribbon and has a soft fair complexion, with keen narrow eyes with obsidian irises that glow violet when he is resolved. He is quite tall, standing up to 6 ft 7in and has a muscular physique complimenting his youthful visage. His usual attire includes that of the traditional Head Captain's Haori, however he donned a peculiar set of old fashioned samurai garbs over his Shihakushō uniform, his Zanpakuto strapped to a black sash around his waist, wearing a kama skirt in black over his cuirass, shin guards going over his black leggings and black sandals without socks. His casual attire, is that of a pair of white gloves. He garbs a samurai jacket that has elaborate black/yellow/red markings throughout, going over some armor with white cotton pants, high-thigh boots with similar color enamorings of his jacket. Personality: Furuidenshō is a man of calm, logical, and tactical thinking. As a rising prodigy, having even go as far as sojourn into the far reaches beyond the Soul Society to gather more knowledge and understanding from the outlying neighbouring Societies allied with the Seireitei, showing his willingness and patience to understand people's perspective and culture, despite how alien they appear to be to his own. His time with Head Captain Yamamoto was one of both admiration and respect, but held a secret place in his heart, treating him like a grandfather in his eyes and was all the more pained by his sudden, unexpected death by the hands of Ultharon the Mighty when he returned. During times of crisis, he acts swiftly and decisively, a character trait he assumed from his mentor, Yamamoto, though when things did not appear as they should he wasn't so reckless to always assume the worst, especially if it relates to his allies or subordinates. His views of Hollows, is one of absolute termination of Hollows. The sooner they die by the blade of a Zanpakuto, the sooner they may return to the circle of reincarnation and return as humans, cleansed of their former life's sins or sent to Hell to rot forever. He is often very laxed when not on duty with his subordinates or fellow Captains, finding that one relaxing at times was a thing needed of a leader of such a important society such as the Seireitei and the Rukonagi. However, when the time of importance arises, he will drop anything and everything he is doing to attend to it at once, showing his compelling need to fulfill his duty as Head Captain of the Gotei 13. In battle, Furuidenshō gives the opposing party one chance to surrender or flee, explaining he doesn't hold back while in combat, despite his occasional wanting or willingness to. Afterwards, he becomes cold and ruthless to his opponent, and if a personal battle, he will often don a taunting smile or tone, condenscending his opponent to catch them emotionall and mentally off balance. His views of the Red Sun is that of a potential threat, having to hear reports at times, more present than ever, about the radicals worshiping the texts and teachings of the Hankami deities to extremities bordering terrorism and full out war. One such reason was the birth of the Ahijados Cult, so dangerous and vast that it has numbers challenging the Gotei 13 itself, making his trust in anything relating to the Red Sun almost all but dimished. However, during his initial declaration as Head Captain, he viewed as nothing more but another Philisophical study of another race of deities, allowing Braeburn McTavish to study and think freely about the teachings of the Red Sun. His relationship with Juushin Igen is a distant one at best, but he has utmost respect *lack of not knowing his child-like tendencies and antics* for the leader of Yurei Okuko, caring so much for him and his people he sent some of his best Captains to protect the sovereign society. Synopsis: *'Bleach: Children of Izanami' (Debut) *'Bleach: The War of Four' History: Not much is known about Furuidenshō's past other than that it ties to the equally elusive history of Captain Commander Yamamoto. Possessing no family to speak of, Furui was highly commendated as a future prodigy by which was only rivaled by the Captains' Shunsui and Jushirō. After seeing that he had learned all that his master could teach him, he set off on a sojourn a mere decade before the events that'd change the Soul Society and years later change the world. Returning not long after his death, he set off to rally what was left of the Gotei's forces by inspiring the Nobility to take up arms and join him in battle against Ultharon The Archdemon. After besting him in an Epic Encounter, Furuidenshō led the Gotei 13 and the Soul Society in a new dynasty that involved increase in standard technology, trade with other Spiritual Realms connected to the World of the Living and becoming a far more relaxed leader than his predecessor. By the time of the events of The Plinian Movement occurred, Furui had taken up discipling a young girl that his R&D Head has created in hopes that his new program could eventually replace the flawed and inferior military that is the Gotei 13. Treating her like his own daughter he formed a secret bond with her, even from afar that'd continue to the days of his death. Establishing a pact with the V-14 organization, the Captain Commander was forced to tell his forces and people to retreat while he fended them off. Overwhelmed by the powers of Aizen and Juhabach, ontop of the Four Horsemen, he was captured and brought into imprisonment. Saved by the Shihōin Leader he took the fight to the Horsemen by facing against Suna, arguably the strongest Horseman within the Inner Circle. Exhausted after fighting him, he was ambushed by Juhabach and was slain in the process; but not before giving his life in wounding him severely, delaying his rampage across the Soul Society. With his death, Hana became the new Captain Commander and she would take his methods and past actions as inspiration to mold herself into a capable leader befitting to surpass him. Powers/Abilities: Immense Spiritual Power: Furuidenshō is by far, one of the few in the history of the Soul Society able to equal or surpass the Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Shin'nen's spiritual energy had been recognized at a young age by the prestigious Head Captain, training to delve deep into the maganomious abyss that store all of his potential of Spiritual Energy and Power. By the time he was about to depart, his Spiritual Pressure itself gave the elderly Captain pause, believing truly him to be the only one worthy of succeeding him in the future. Now over a hundred years later, Shin'nen's Spiritual Pressure and aura is said to be so monstrous and suffocating, entities standing nearly a kilometer away can feel the undeniable pull and crushing pressure he emanates. The likes of which makes Ultharon the Archdemon, in his Sovereign '''form, a moment of pause when projecting its pressure proximate to his location. *Bakusai Hira (爆砕平, bakusai hira; Jap Lit Translation, "Blasting Palm."): A counterattack technique often used when someone thrusts out with an oncoming lunge with either a sword or a limb. When the said object collides into the focused palm of Furuidenshō's palm, they'd find it properly resisted due to compact spiritual pressurized energy within his limb as well as the focus of his stance. The incoming hostile attack and/or energy is deflected in all angles, before being followed up with a direct exertion of focused, destructive Spiritual Energy melded with a physical thrust, capable of dissassembling and annihilating less-then-resilient opponents and capable of charring even the most durable of entities. Zanjutsu Grandmastery '''Natural Swordsman: Furuidenshō retains, as far as most beings within the Soul Society who've seen him in action, to be of a near unparalleled mastery within the art of swordsmanship. During his days at the Shinō Academy, he was renowned for his capabilities of quickly adapting and overcoming others' particular sword fighting styles, inherently believing in not binding oneself to just a single aspect of wielding a blade. This concept, among others he adhered to his being was recognized by the Head Captain Yamamoto, personally taking him into his wing to train with him for a good many years. A combatant that naturally retains the ability to have a natural balance between Thrusting and Parrying, the explosive nature of his Zanpakutō allows him to open up natural openings and set the enemy off guard. Even his parries or thrusts could allow him the beginning of what appear to be a powerful and disorienting feign, allowing him to thrust when least expected. He could even take on an army of overwhelming power with just his own Zanpakutō and his skill with the blade, having said to have done just that with simple thrusting gestures towards his enemies during the Ultharon War. Kenjutsu Master: Able to flow his form through the grace and poise required for Kenjutsu, Furuidenshō can harness graceful momentum against his opponents, while aiming for key points on their body. When utilizing his Zanpakutō in a Shikai form, Furuidenshō's slashes become incredibly deadly, as their explosive and "splitting" nature allows him to force an opponent to parry, often allowing him to open up many different practical, and unorthodixcal natured feigns. This is when Furuidenshō's swordsmanship is most powerful, as he can create an explosive fissure either simultaneously within a feign or a thrust, to open up a secondary feign and then land a powerful thrust, or vice versa. *Dōji Butai (同時部隊, douji butai; Jap Lit Translation, "Simultaneous Force."): A technique that works in sync with Furuidenshō's Hohō Grandmastery, moving in many angles all at once while swinging his blade with incredible speed and deft cutting force. In combination of using a series of Flash Steps ''to move mere inches to a few meters, one can react at a nearly instaneous speed than even what a mastered physical body can achieve. This ability can appear as if he's not moving at all to some, while others he's a vivid blur of motion, making it a very cunning way of either defending against one's surprise attacks. *Ikiwohaku (息を吐く, ikwohaku; Jap Lit Translation, "Breathe Out."): The ferocious technique involving an impenetrable force of explosive force imbued within a single stroke of his sword. By swinging his blade in any direction, or even thrust it into the earth beneath him, Furuidenshō can summon a spherical wall of explosive energy to detonate in a wide arc. This can negate incoming thrusts and attacks of his enemies, as well as give him pause to re-strategize against difficult opponents. Imbued with his Bankai, this can also decimate a large radius of enemies clustering around him. '''Kendo Style Artisan': With the immense strength Furuidenshō retains from his martial artistry mastery through his Hakuda training imbued within his swordsmanship, Furuidenshō retains incredible thrust power when fighting against skilled opponents. Those who are skilled with analytical, one-shot thrusts after evading or parrying a blow, Furuidenshō makes sure that enough strength and power is placed within his thrust, when parried, that it would cause them to stumble or damage their weapon entirely. This in of itself has been seen as a feign as well, as he can switch hands within an instant through the midst of a Kiai, and then land a thrust towards the opponent's limb or torso, allowing for blinding assaults in the midst of powerful blows. *Hasai Ichida (破摧一打, hasai ichida; Jap Lit Translation, "Crushing Stroke."): Rooted from his fluent mastery of Kendo, Furuidenshō can focus the edge of his blade to deliver a different kind of attack than what others might expect. When swinging down onto a target, most likely with both hands grasping the hilt, there are two phenomena-based attacks that could be initiated. In what would be a feigning maneuver, Furuidenshō would unleash a bright flash of light from the strike of his weapon, accompanied with the probable Kiai to further allow a potential opening to further his follow-up attack. The other, in which is a more likely case, Furuidenshō would deploy a simultaneous release of explosive energy along the cutting edge of his blade, guarunteeing any affect for a lethal blow should it penetrate the guard (or allow an opening for him to take an advantage of). The last would be a cutting stroke, heightened by his Zanpakutō's "splitting" nature, to cut directly through the guard of his enemy and through their body, being a directly Thrusting maneuver in comparison to his prior double-based maneuvers.? Iaijutsu Mastery: An ultimate form of both parrying and thrusting in a simultaneous gesture, Furuidenshō was personally taught this art by Shigekuni Yamamoto during his time in the Soul Society. Having developed a unique, powerful bond with his Zanpakutō, Furuidenshō has harnessed the ultimate imbuement of destructive and blinding force through the art he mastered through Iaijutsu. When settled into the stance, whether stationary or in motion (whether it be on the ground or in the air), Furuidenshō gathers an abundant amount of condensed particles of his own Spiritual Power, pressurizing it within the edge of his blade. When released, it discharges a wide arc of explosive yield, making it an incredible thrust that can double for a feign, especially when using a Kiai ''or doubling it within a swift Flash Step to appear behind his enemy. Capable of parrying an enemy's greatest thrust technique with this gesture, Furuidenshō's power yield within an Bankai state is devestating to the enemy, making it an incredibly difficult weapon to utilize. Had it not been his mastery of the sword art, imbuing it into his Zanpakutō would've been near impossible due to the near certainty of death from releasing it too soon and killing himself in the process. Likewise, if he releases it too late, it could miss its mark entirely, thus the focus and timing being near indefinitely required for this to be imbued within his Zanpakutō's prowess. *Saidan Kaze (断 風, saidan kaze; Jap Lit Translation, "Judgement's Wind."): The event that transpires when the speed, power, and angle of a blade strikes the wind with enough intensity. Similar to what swordsman specialists or masters achieve when slashing out towards an enemy in an ''Iaidō ''stance, capable of projecting a pressurized force of wind sharp enough to reflect the properties of the attack the swordsman intended as well as be augmented. Furuidenshō's output can be measured from how far he's willing to destroy an enemy. From a simple clean slice of a near intangible severing line through space, to a wide arc of distorting shredding properties with enoguh potency to shatter the likes of some of the most strongest Bankais. This was shown in example during his battle with Dominic Ketsueki, as one swing of his blade emitted enough strength to completely shatter the Bankai's construct integrity. Used at point blank, would most undoubtedly shred the target beyond recognition, that not even an evenly matched opponent would be able to live through it.'' Fencing Mastery: An art of swordsmanship he learned during his time in Aether, Furuidenshō employed a near perfect imbuement of his natural Zanpakutō talents. By assuming this stance, Furuidenshō's attacks and movements become indefinitely faster, and able to keep his balance and not be knocked away. With always a single hand open to help respond to immediate threats, capable of turning around in complete circles and weave in and out of swift thrusts and react properly to feigns without leaving one open. Often aiming for the face is a key, as Furuidenshō's opponents open to be struck in the forearms and wrists, capable of incapacitating their limbs from controlling their weapon. This could also be said for the legs, providing enough potential to land a single killing blow upon his enemies without the need to exert bone-cracking force. Relying only on his innately possessed speed and fast reflexes, Furuidenshō can intercept and clash blades with the greatest of swordsman, regardless of what style they'd use. *Tenshutsuki (天主 突き, tenshu tsuki; Jap Lit Translation, "God Thrust."): The technique involving a precise thrust towards a specified target, Furuidenshō concentrates all of his strength in one or two hands to preform this feat. Utilizing all of the compressed physical force from the soles of his feat to all the way up his torso and through his chosen limb(s) for this technique, Furuidenshō maximizes the amount of cutting power utilized to the tip of his sword. With the range of nearly three hundred meters of an unquestionable accuracy, Furuidensō's maximum size for penetration and direct, spherical carving would be nearly ten meters win width, with a minimal six inches at its minimum. Kidō Mastery Ingenious Kidō Practitioner: Having discovered many practical and unique applications within the Arts of Kidō at an early age, Furuidenshō has applied many different forms of employing these areas of Kidō to his betterment of mastering all forms of Kidō and enhancing his prowess in combat. He's been seen utilizing these techniques in combat, such as during his clash with Ultharon or Juha Bach, using high-class arrays of destructive spells without the need of incantation to reinforce his spell integrity or decreasing the speed/force of the spell itself. He's even been known to manipulate the shape and structure of his spells, interweaving time-set techniques within each other as well as create a number of wards and barriers to activate upon instinct. Hadō Mastery: Having been one of his foremost skills within the Kidō Arts, Furuidenshō's natural knowledge and manipulation of his own Zanpakutō's powers have allowed him an untold number of employments and understandings of how Destructive Kidō can be utilized. Capable of manipulating the fine threads of Kidō itself, it is said that in mid-discharge, Furuidenshō has been able to change and alter direction of his spells with ease, as well as change the amount of energy or forcefully undo his spell before hitting a target, should he wish it. He's even to have mastered the highest caliber of spells, even designating them into a whole other category in comparison to other numbered Kidōs themselves. Hayate Ryūjin (疾風龍神, hayate ryuujin; Jap Lit Translation, "Hurricane Dragon God."): One of Furuidenshō's strongest Hadōs at his disposal, the sheer destructive potential within this semi-sentient Kidō is by far a legendary Kidō among the Soul Society. Manifesting in a football-field sized blue-energized, chinese dragon with red eyes, this technique seeks out and burns up anything it touches, devouring anything within its path, and forcefully detonates wtih incredible explosive force upon reaching its main target, with the explosive yield great enough to blast through an entire mountain. Bakudō Mastery: One of his other series of well known Kidōs to be employed, having utilized the fine tune abilities of reinforcing the spells of destruction, he also naturally learned how to create impenetrable shields and barriers, capable of cleverly interweaving them within an unseen area of reach even some of the highest of practitioners of the art would be able to detect. Some of them have been seen as almost "Instinct" or "Reflexsive" Kidō, due to the speed of employment or sensory dampening properties he purposely places within the array of Kidō he employs. Kokushokuhatsu Chakushin Kiseimon (黒色発着信規制門''Burakku-hatsu chakushin kisei gēto'', Jap Lit Translation, "Barring Black Gate,"): This is a level 90's Bakudō utilized by Ryuketsu to defend against Senju Saimon Taihō, a level 90's Hadō, at its highest destructive yield. This large, gargantuan barrier is comprised of two large black obsidian towers, pulling up dozens of thick spiked chains up a large black obsidian gate with markings and symbols written in Kanji 'Forbidden' and 'Repel' on it, the width of the structure alone is about 30 meters while the height is of 50 meters, by far one of the largest solid Bakudō Barriers known within the Gotei 13. This barrier has enough strength to repel a Level 90 Hadō without much damage, though it takes many years to make it applicable and practical to use within combat. Hakuda Grandmastery Natural Martial Artist: Furuidenshō retained equal amount of skill within the way he handled his fists in accessory to his skill with the sword. From a young age, Furuidenshō believed that there will always be a day when a sword would be berift from his grasp or when it wouldn't be able to aid him in conflict, thus allowing him to simultaneously train between the two skills. Having trained both with two of the most profound masters of the arts of Hakuda, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Kōsei Shihōin, Furuidenshō had developed his own unique style blending between overwhelming force and swift precise speed. By the time of his return to face Ultharon, his fists alone were able to make Ultharon stumble backwards and rattle his Sovereign armor as well as shatter a mountain peak behind him in excess force. Since then, the concentration and mastery he utilized with Hakuda had increased dramatically, capable of creating bone-shattering strikes with a single finger while retaining grace and poise belonging to the most skilled of martial artists. Infused with Kidō or Spirit Energy also adds a bonus to the extremity of his powerful hits and the endurance he possesses, capable of making some of the even most renowned warriors tremble before him. *Senken (仙剣, sen ken; Jap Lit Translation, "Hermit Sword."): Ability to turn the strikes from your hand or feet into lethal, cutting weapons, Senken is one of Furuidenshō's favored fall-back methods when berift without a weapon, mainly his Zanpakutō, to call upon. Using unrivaled mastery of his body's innate transcended speed, Furuidenshō can move his hands through the air currents with such trajectory and precision that he could cut a thin strip of Kidō armor in half with ease, even deflect sealed weapons with little to no effort. Utilizing spiritual pressurized energy into his forearms and legs, Furuidenshō can form nigh indestructible shields and weapons against his opponents, displaying prowess beyond any Hakuda and Zanjutsu wielder known alive. Li Mastery: The common art in which utilizing one's physical force upon physical contact of the target, Furuidenshō employs all of his culminated built up muscle power and into his attack. Doing this, Furuidenshō's mastery of harnessing his external energy (Li Energy) into his attacks make it very potent, as he can merge his Spiritual Power and/or Kidō along with it to further enhance the properties of his attacks, capable of smashing through the hardest of substances and kill opponents with higher than average builds of endurance. *Monosugoi (物凄い, monosugoi; Jap Lit Translation, "Earth-Shattering."): A technique in which Furuidenshō utilizes a concentrated stroke of physical force from nearly all of his body into one limb, exerting enough kinetic and concussive force that it would have enough tantamountal force to shatter meters of the thickest mineralized compound. Without the aid of Spiritual energy or Kidō, Furuidenshō utilized this attack against Ultharon in his Sovereign state, causing him to stumble back a few meters, with the excess force shattering the black mountain peak behind him, dozens of meters away. Infused with Spirit Energy or Kidō, the attack would have nearly twice if not three times yielding force in comparison to just physical energy. Neijing Mastery: One of the arts Furuidenshō learned from the mutual Grandmaster of Hakuda, Seireitou Kawahiru, Furuidenshō harnessed the internal force within himself to strike his enemies rather than use his muscles themselves. While normally he'd more inclined to use the swift and vicious strikes of his Li-based attacks, utilizing Neijing, he can use more indirect and powerful variants of the attacks capable, as well as send what would be assumed as "rivers" of Neijing force along his desired path. He could even vibrate his body itself with the Neijing pulses, allowing attacks to dissipate or "wash over" his form without any physical contact required. Channeling the forces of known techniques like Ikkotsu or Sōkotsu, Furuidenshō can redirect and alter the path of his attacks, not necessarily needing to be the exact point of which his hands project his attack. Furuidenshō has shown if he harnesses the forces of both Neijing and Li together, it becomes an undeniable force of destruction that not even Zanpakutō can halt or waver from. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Kidō-Forged Battle Armor: Forged secretly by the Department of Research & Development as well as the Kidō Corps, this armor was enhanced for his battle against Ultharon in the event he suspected he would be overpowered or ambushed by the bestial monstrociy. This armor is composed of thousands of fibers of specially designed minerals with a high threshold of shock absorbtion as well as energy expellion, allowing him to fight uninhibited of his full power while able to take more damage and strikes from his opponent. Furuidenshō, to this day still wears this armor underneath any formal attire or while on duty, knowing that caution is not to be thrown to the wind in the event another monster of high caliber were ever to come toe-to-toe with him again. Zanpakutō: Bunkatsu '(分割, ''bunkatsu ; Lit Translation, "Splitter."): Bunkatsu's sealed form is that of a red threaded hilt, octagon pommel with bronze enamorings with a circular-spherical tsuba, a dark red sheathe with a 4 foot long blade. There are red threads looped from a carved hole in the octagon pommel about 6 inches long. '''Shikai Form: Not changing in form other than causing a immense electrical light show display of blue and white energies before cascading violently over the blade before returning back to its physical state. Raikō Tenka (雷光点火, raikou tenka; Eng Lit Translation, "Lightning Ignition."): A deferred power in which consumes the least amount of personal reserves of spirit energy. Furuidenshō funnels a form of hyper-accelerated spirit energy to form a catalyst to latch onto freely exposed spirit energy within any given direction it comes into contact with. The more exposed spirit energy within a certain targeted area, the greater the blast. If it strikes an exposed offensive ability, related to Kidō or hostile energy, it will instantaneously turn into an enormous explosion. However, it cannot take "solid spiritronic" matter and turn it into a bomb. Even if the spiritual pressure is successfully ignited, a durable enough entity can survive the blast should they be prepared for it. A skilled practitioner of manipulating atmospheric spirit energy can also distill or disperse Raikō Tenka before it has a chance to fully catalyze the targeted mass of spirit energy. Either way, the enormity of the blast created from a minute explosion from this technique is still enough to be feared by any entity Lieutenant or below due to its potency. Bakuyakuken (爆薬剣, bakuyaku ken; Eng Lit Translation, "Explosive Blade."): A more versatile and secondarily preferred technique. When Furuidenshō strikes any solid object, he funnels a blast of explosive catalyst-energy onto its surface, fueled by his own spirit energy. Within mere seconds, the object of which his sword touches explodes dramatically, ripping apart less than durable substances within an instant. A much more direct approach, Furuidenshō can also condense and fuel a large amount of spirit energy into his blade, and swipe it out, causing a directionally focused explosion to emit towards his enemy, causing great damage affects and disassembles most forms of matter and spirit energy that it comes into contact with. Only equally amounts of released spirit energy in a compressed manner can hope to break the dispersal of the explosive-catalyst energy, whereas the instant releases of explosions need to be dodged for any hope of survival. Itten Heki (一点劈, itten heki; Eng Lit Translation, "Particle Split."): Coming directly from its namesake, its perhaps one of its most dangerous abilities. By compressing his spirit energy into a finite line along the edge of his Zanpakutō and then cutting it along a measured horizon, Furuidenshō can cut through nearly any form of substance. Only the hardest of armors or most reinforced physical compositions can hope to stave off this form of attack, as it is the most lethal of all of Furuidenshō's Shikai techniques. Only rivaled by the sharpest blades and sword techniques, Itten Heki is Furui's most proud forms of Zanpakutō combat. Bankai: Fuhen Bunkatsu (普遍分割 Fuhen Bunkatsu ; Lit Translation, "Universal Splitter."): Fuhen Bunkatsu takes a slightly different form than the Shikai. The runes that were inscribed on the blade's flat sides will travel up the limbs, torso, and face of Furuidenshō, glowing a neon blue hue while causing his eyes to glow a pure white light. In this form, he is bristling with incredible Spiritual Power and its at his absolute peak of combat efficiency in utilizing his Zanpakutō abilities. Enhanced Shikai Abilities: In this state, all of Furuidenshō's prior abilities are enhanced to a high tier degree. The force of the blasts can now be safely assumed to be near city buster at the minimum, and the tear Itten Heki can create is possible to sever through spacial rifts created by his enemy. His Raikō Tenka can immediately turn an enemy's attack and funnel it back towards its source, using the equal amount of power fueled by his opponent against him/her. Hadō Shimetsu '(波動死滅, hadou shimetsu''; Jap Lit Translation, "Wave of Destruction."): A much more powerful version of Bakuyakuken, Hadō Shimetsu discharges raw destructive force in the form of a cutting explosion. Horizontally, it has enough velocity and momentum to wipe out an entire city, turning anything it touches into ash. Should a comparable resistance be made, the explosive force is incredible enough that even Furuidenshō tempers himself to stand in its path. '''Reiken (霊剣, rei ken; Jap Lit Translation, "Soul Blade."): The most powerful form his Zanpakutō can manifest in. A Reiken is a phenomena when Furuidenshō harnesses the very spiritual power of the land, the air, the living and spiritual entities within a ten kilometer radius, all of it fused into his sword. Even aggressively fired and discharged attacks culminated by spirit energy will be deconstructed and reassessed into the flow that flows around his blade. By the time it finishes priming, it takes the form of a blade of blue-white light and spiritual electricity. Only Furuidenshō's body is capable of holding the blade for an extended period of time, due to its barely contained ferocity that lied within the energy compressed form its taken. *'Messatsu '(滅殺, messatsu; Jap Lit Translation, "Annihilation."): The singlemost powerful attack derrived into a one-shot, one-kill move. Properly primed, this move only needs to take a gesture and it will flow out in a single thrust or a slash, releasing enough potential destructive firepower to destroy even the strongest of foundations and reduce the heartiest of physical or spiritual entities into ash. It is a guarunteed kill, with only destructive output differences between the plot of land being a spiritual realm and a material realm. Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Furuidenshō's image was a inspiration I had to make a true "Coming-of-age" type of Head Captain. Passing the old ways for a slightly altered, modernized Soul Society in the wake of the next several centuries of the Roleplay background he would be implemented in.Furuidensh *Furuidenshō's theme, both neutral and in battle, is the Mystic Gohan themefrom DBZ. Quote(s): In progress... Category:Hana Yūgure Category:Gotei 13 (Mangetsu20) Category:Ultharon Category:Character